


Are You an Idiot?

by Name1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, idiots to lovers, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name1/pseuds/Name1
Summary: Boba Fett watches Din and Cara talking and comes to the only obvious conclusion :|
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118





	Are You an Idiot?

Despite the late hour, Cara comes into the cockpit where Din and Boba are still sitting and going over some last-minute tweaks to their plan. Like them, she's already removed her armor and is wearing her soft undershirt and shorts in preparation for bed. She turns to face Din when Fett appears to be too busy doing something on the nav screen to even notice she’s there. "Well, I'm going to turn in. You probably should too..." she says, waiting to see his response.

"I will," he assures her, but doesn't make any move to stand or even stretch. She guessed he was staying put for a while longer. 

Fennec was asleep in her usual bunk and the ship's captain had chivalrously donated his quarters to the only other woman--herself. That left him and Din to pretty much sleep wherever--a chair, the floor, or a bench in the galley. Din had told her he'd just sleep in the cockpit and he’d volunteered so fast she hadn’t argued. He said he didn't mind an uncomfortable few hours so she could get a good night's sleep. 

Din’s staring at her uncharacteristically soft shirt with nothing over it, but he doesn't move for fear of making an idiot of himself. It looks so soft he can't take his eyes off it but tries not to stare. When he doesn’t make any move toward the door, she sighs. "Okay.....goodnight then," she says, after she waited another moment just in case. 

Din wished her goodnight, wondering why she was still lingering. Usually, she couldn't crawl into bed fast enough. He watches her curiously as she waits by the door for another second or two before finally turning to leave. Only then does he relax slightly and stare at the empty space she had just occupied, like he could _will_ her to come back and keep him company instead. The cabin felt less cold when she was around—everything did, really. Din accepts it’s going to be a long night and makes himself comfortable in the chair, but by the time he turns back to his companion, the other man has taken off his helmet and is staring a hole straight through him. Boba doesn't even say anything, but he’s staring at Din so hard he can't help but think he's missing something obvious. What was he trying to tell him with such a weird look? _Shit_. _Had he noticed him staring?_

"What?" Din asks defensively, embarrassed he was caught staring at her so blatantly. "She's going to sleep, she wanted to let me know."

The older man shakes his head in disbelief. "That was the most obvious invitation to share a bed I've ever seen. What the fuck is wrong with you?" _He knows the guy is distraught about his green kid, but this is a level of obliviousness that can’t just be explained away by stress._

"You got it wrong, we don't sleep together," Din insists, defending her. "Cara is.......she's just.....

_He hesitates. How can he describe all the wonderful things Cara is and how she's filled up empty holes in his life he wasn't even sure were empty until she stepped into them?_

...........my friend," he ends, lamely. It's true, but it sells her so incredibly short that it sounds lame or even _sad_ to his own ears and the man next to him is even less impressed. 

Boba has the audacity to laugh at him. "If you're _this_ clueless about that look she just gave you, then I can see why."

"She's just really thoughtful and wants to make sure I get enough rest," Din says. "Why else would she tell me she was going to sleep?"

Fett narrows his eyes and his forehead gains another wrinkle of annoyance. "Are you _serious_?"

Din feels defensive, but also confused. _What is this guy getting at....?_ "She just wanted me to get some sleep."

"Yeah....... **_with her_** _!"_ Boba practically yells at him in the small space. _"_ Go, you idiot, before she changes her mind."

Din looked between the empty door and the corridor that led to the sleeping quarters. He had no reason to trust Boba Fett wasn't pulling his chain for a laugh, but he didn't seem to be much of a joker. Had there really been something there he didn't notice but an outsider picked up on easily? _She had lingered in the doorway longer than necessary, he admitted, but Cara was never subtle when she wanted something, so what gives? Greef always said they had 'these looks' and he'd brushed it off as teasing, but if Boba Fett saw it too, maybe there was something to it. _

He made up his mind. He'd see if there was any truth to it and then leave when she inevitably set him straight and told him to go away so she could sleep. Best case, he spends the night with her. Worst case, she glares at him and he returns to the cockpit feeling like an idiot. He gets up and leaves the cockpit before Boba can give him anymore ‘advice’.

…………….

He knocks twice on her door, not wanting to wake her up if she's already sleeping. "Hey....you still awake?"

"Yeah," she replies, her sleepy voice carrying easily through the door. He cracks it open when it's clear she's awake and not likely to shoot him on accident. She'd turned the lights on the lowest setting and he sees her silhouette sitting up in bed.

"Is….is there enough room for me to squeeze in? I changed my mind about the cockpit. Fett won't shut up to save his life."

She smiled at him, and suddenly the tiny bed in the small alcove seemed even smaller. "Sure. hold on," she says, as she fights her way out from the blankets she's entirely tangled in. "Let me--- I'll just---"

He sees a flash of her bare legs where she's stripped down for sleeping as she manages to detangle herself. Everything looks warm and soft and so inviting that he feels guilty about intruding on the cocoon of comfort she’s created. The neckline of her shirt is all askew and her hair is mussed on one side more than he’s ever seen it. The sheets are all wrinkled and tangled too, like she must have been buried in them or rolled around to get comfortable before he disturbed her slumber. She scoots enough to one side for him to join her. "Here... come on....."

He piles his armor in the chair on top of hers before turning out the lights and placing his helmet on the mattress beside him. 

"Sorry if I grapple onto you," she apologizes in advance, as he lies down. "I'm not used to sleeping with someone in bed with me.”

"Me neither," he assures her. Cara grabbing onto him in the night with her bare legs doesn't even make the list of the top one thousand worst things he could think of. He brushed her hair off the single pillow they’d be sharing so he didn't roll onto it, but it was everywhere.

He hears her voice, drowsy and right next to his face. "Get some sleep," she mumbles, "it's going to be a long day tomorrow." He tries to maintain a respectable distance between them so she doesn't think he's getting feely, but she doesn’t have the same hesitancy and firmly pulls his arm over her without saying a word. The only noise outside the rushing in his ears was the content sound she made as he shifted closer until he was flush against her. It was bliss.

_Well, shit....._

His brain rushed to think of how many other times he might have missed out on this. Had she been what Fett described as 'obvious' before and he’d missed it? He'd enjoy tonight and then vow to pay closer attention to these looks he'd been told about starting tomorrow. 

………………

"Good night?" Fett asks him the next morning, when the two of them leave the girls to spar down below after breakfast. 

"Shut up," he grumbles, knowing there's no way to avoid this interrogation. "Nothing happened." 

The other man huffed out a brief laugh, probably at his expense. "Whatever did or didn't happen, she didn't kick you out, so you're welcome..." 

Din sighed. Something told him Fett and Greef would really hit it off if they ever crossed paths. This was his life now--he was surrounded by older dramatic men who made uninvited observations and younger badass women who confused the hell out him. 

Boba amused himself by observing Din throughout the day as he watched his female companion with a whole new type of scrutiny. He thought the other Mandalorian needed to work on his subtly, but he had to admit progress was progress. They both needed a nudge, he thought; or to be run over by a large transport ship several times--either one. 

He'd done what he could, so he focused back on the flight controls. It would be Fennec's job the next time. He was getting too old for this shit. 

..........

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't even a story, but an idea I had to get out :D  
> I'd love to hear from you ♥♥♥


End file.
